Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Co Ltd
Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Co Ltd ( ) is a state-owned enterprise and holding company of several Chinese automobile and machine manufacturers, such as Beijing Automobile Works Co Ltd, etc. *For State ownership, see BAIHC Homepage > About Beiqi > BAIHC Information Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Co., Ltd. Official Site *For Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Co Ltd holdings, see Group Structure BAIC Official Site Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Co Ltd (BAIC)'s state-run parents may include Beijing Automotive Group (BAIC Group) ( ), and The Beijing State-owned Assets Management Co ( ).China establishes new automaker for "Beijing" brand automobiles people.com.cn, September 30, 2010 This can explain why BAIC companies are sometimes referred to collectively as the Beijing Automotive Group. Commonly known by the name Beiqi or the acronym BAIC, it is thought of as the fifth-largest domestic Chinese automaker. *For the common name Beiqi, see Beiqi to invest 10b yuan in own brand chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-11-17 *For the acronym, see This year’s goal of BAIC is 950,000 units, new vehicles “Beijing Brand” will be launched out next year BAIC Official Site, 2009-02-11 *For fifth-largest Chinese automaker, see Flexing engineering muscle globaltime.cn, December 22 2010 Located in Beijing, Beiqi makes Hyundai and Mercedes-branded autos for sale on the Chinese market. Beiqi was one of the top ten most-productive Chinese automakers in 2010. This may be due to subsidiary Beijing Automobile Works and a sustained surge of popularity for Beijing Hyundai products. *For Beijing Automobile Works' contribution to 2010 sales, see BAW aiming to grow into top-class global automaker globaltimes.cn, December 14 2010 *For Beijing Hyundai contribution to 2010 sales, see The entire Beijing Automotive Group overcomes difficulties —— makes great endeavor to the quicker development BAIC Official Site, 2009-07-20 It reached fifth place by selling nearly 1.5 millions units.China Car Market 101: Who Makes All Those 18 Million Cars? thetruthaboutcars.com, January 19, 2011 History Founded in 1958, Beiqi companies build with Daimler-Benz and Hyundai. *For date established, see Beiqi to invest 10b yuan in own brand chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-11-17 *For joint venture with Daimler AG, see Daimler aims to nearly triple China sales by 2015 reuters.com, Fri Oct 22, 2010 8:12am EDT *For joint venture with Hyundai, see UPDATE 1-Hyundai Motor signs deal with Chinese carmaker reuters.com, Thu Oct 21, 2010 7:36pm EDT Product line Today the company has a wide product line that includes more than the buses that are its traditional manufacture. *For wide product line, see BAIHC Homepage > About Beiqi > BAIHC Information Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Co., Ltd. Official Site *For bus as traditional product, see Beiqi to invest 10b yuan in own brand chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-11-17 Beiqi products encompass many kinds of commercial vehicles, including: agricultural machinery, construction machinery, light trucks, military vehicles, etc. *For agricultural machinery, see Beijing Automotive Import & Export Corporation *For construction machinery, see Beijing Automotive Import & Export Corporation *For light trucks, see Beijing Automotive Import & Export Corporation *For military vehicles, see BAIHC Homepage > About Beiqi > BAIHC Information Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Co., Ltd. Official Site As of 2010 commercial vehicle production capacity is estimated to be around 700,000 units per year. Production capacity figures may consider engines and vehicles as discrete. Dormitory renovations In the push to the 2008 Beijing Olympics, Beiqi renovated two dilapidated worker dormitories, the 11th and 13th courtyards of Lu Chang Street, Beijing, where 60 former employees lived.Beijing Auto and Motorcycle Joint Manufacturing Company has finished the renovation on dilapidated worker dormitories BAIC official site, 2009-07-2 Now, these retired workers are more grateful to be indoors when it rains! Saab technology transfer After several unsuccessful attempts to buy struggling European automakers in 2009, such as Saab, Volvo, and Opel the company fulfilled its aim of obtaining valuable European equity that same year purchasing technology from a former unit of General Motors, Saab Automobile. *For attempt to purchase Saab Automobile, see *For attempt to purchase Volvo Automobile, see SPECIAL REPORT-Saving Volvo:Geely buys brand and management test reuters.com, Thu Jul 22, 2010 10:18pm EDT *For attempt to purchase Opel, see TIMELINE-Deals between Western and China auto firms reuters.com, Thu Jul 22, 2010 9:04am EDT *For purchase of Saab technology, see China's BAIC buys Saab assets; Spyker still in talks reuters.com, Mon Dec 14, 2009 5:18am EST This allows it to produce older Saab models (but not brand them as Saabs ) for sale in China.What BAIC plans to build on its Saab treasures chinacartimes.com, 19 October 2010 The intellectual property bought by Beiqi includes the rights to three overall vehicle platforms, Saab 9-3 and Saab 9-5 technologies, two engine technologies, and two transmission systems.BAIC paid $197 mln for Saab assets - paper reuters.com, Mon Dec 14, 2009 4:41pm EST Cars based on Saab technology should go on sale this year.Big hurdle for a small brand --- Beijing Auto attempts to grow out of its niche with Saab-based models and new factories. Norihiko Shirouzu. The Wall Street Journal Asia. Hong Kong: Oct 13, 2010. pg. 19 Southern China expansion Beiqi aims to expand in Southern China, and will purchase Guangzhou Baolong ( ) for this purpose, gaining a Southern production baseCORRECTED - CORRECTED-UPDATE 1-Beijing Auto to acquire Guangzhou Baolong reuters.com, Wed Aug 18, 2010 4:47am EDT and planning construction of two more.BAIC to invest RMB 5 bln in Baolong Auto Aug. 23, 2010 (China Knowledge) Electric vehicles Comprising the Q60FB (Saab 9-3 platform), C30DB and M30RB, a trial production-run of 30 electric vehicles using Saab and self-developed platforms occurred in late 2010.Flexing engineering muscle globaltime.cn, December 22 2010 China subsidies oil and Chinese automakers see opportunities in less mature electric vehicles because Western companies have yet to develop much of a lead in the technology. *For fuel subsidy, see China's fuel subsidy costs the world reuters.com, Wed Jun 4, 2008 8:08am EDT *For Chinese automakers seeing EV opportunities, see Big bet on better battery-run cars chinadaily.com.cn, 2011-01-03 Recent events Beiqi aims to sell several own-brand vehicles this year and double annual sales from 1 million the next. Product Gallery BAIC File:Beijing Auto BJ40 01 China 2014-04-16.jpg|BAIC BJ40 File:Beijing BJ212 front-right 2016 Beijing Auto Museum.jpg|BAIC BJ212 File:Beijing BJ2020 (Yongshi) front-left 2015 Military Museum Beijing.jpg|BAIC BJ2020 File:Beijing Benz Jeep Warrior 2020 - 2.jpg|BAIC BJ2022 File:LieYing ZhanQi BJ2023CHD5 front quarter view.jpg|BAIC BJ2023 BAW File:BAW Luba China 2014-04-17.jpg|BAW Luba File:BAW Yusheng 007 01 China 2014-04-16.jpg|BAW Yusheng 007 Changhe File:Changhe Freedom M50 01 China 2015-04-06.jpg|Changhe Freedom M50 File:Changhe Ideal II China 2016-04-08.jpg|Changhe Ideal A+ File:Changhe Q25 China 2016-04-09.jpg|Changhe Q25 Foton File:Foton Midi LWB facelift China 2014-04-16.jpg|Foton Midi LWB File:Foton Sauvana 01 China 2016-04-09.jpg|Foton Sauvana File:Foton SUP China 2015-04-10.jpg|Foton SUP File:Foton Toano SWB China 2016-04-07.jpg|Foton Toano File:Foton Tunland 2 China 2016-04-09.jpg|Foton Tunland File:Foton K1 2.8 TD 2014 (12893977565).jpg|Foton View Huansu File:Huansu H2 China 2015-04-08.jpg|Huansu H2 File:Huansu H3 01 China 2016-03-29.jpg|Huansu H3 File:Huansu S2 China 2015-04-06.jpg|Huansu S2 File:Huansu S3 China 2016-03-29.jpg|Huansu S3 File:Huansu S6 01 China 2016-03-29.jpg|Huansu S6 Senova File:Senova D20 hatch China 2016-04-13.jpg|Senova D20 Hatchback File:Senova D20 sedan China 2015-04-13.jpg|Senova D20 Sedan File:Senova D50 China 2015-04-06.jpg|Senova D50 File:Senova D70 China 2015-04-06.jpg|Senova D70 File:Senova X25 China 2016-04-13.jpg|Senova X25 File:Senova X35 01 China 2017-04-05.jpg|Senova X35 File:Senova X55 01 China 2016-04-13.jpg|Senova X55 File:Senova X65 China 2016-04-13.jpg|Senova X65 Weiwang File:Weiwang 306 4 China 2016-04-09.jpg|Weiwang 306 File:Weiwang 307 China 2014-04-16.jpg|Weiwang 307 File:Weiwang M20 China 2015-04-15.jpg|Weiwang M20 File:Weiwang M30 2 China 2016-04-09.jpg|Weiwang M30 File:Weiwang M35 China 2016-04-07.jpg|Weiwang M35 Current subsidiaries BAIC Motor BAIC Motor Co., Ltd. is a subsidiary of BAIC Group which manufactures passenger cars and microvans sold under the Senova ( ) and Weiwang ( ) marques, respectively. Founded in 2010 and based in Beijing, Daimler AG acquired a 12% stake in BAIC Motor in November 2013. Other shareholders of BAIC Motor was Beijing State-owned Assets Management. File:BAIC C51X.JPG|The Senova C51X File:BAIC Concept 900 at AutoShanghai 2013.JPG|The BAIC Concept 900 BAW Beijing Automobile Works Co., Ltd. (BAW) is a subsidiary of BAIC based in Beijing which produces light off-road vehicles, trucks, and military vehicles. File:Beijing BJ2022LC Warrior.jpg|A BJ2022 truck produced by BAW Foton Motor Beiqi Foton Motor Co., Ltd. (Foton Motor) is a subsidiary of BAIC which designs and manufactures trucks, buses, sport utility vehicles, and agricultural machinery. It is headquartered in Changping, Beijing. Foton makes commercial trucks in a joint venture with Daimler AG,Daimler aims to nearly triple China sales by 2015 reuters.com, Fri Oct 22, 2010 8:12am EDT called Beijing Foton Daimler Automobile Co., Ltd., which sells its products under the "Auman" brand name.Mr. Heyi Xu，the president of Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Co., Ltd. delivered a speech at the 2009 China (Changchun) International Automobile Forum BAIC Official Site, 2009-07-20 File:Amur-633201.JPG|A Foton truck Former subsidiaries BLAC The Beijing Light Automobile Company (BLAC), until 1988 the Beijing Automobile Factory No. 2, started in the late 1960s when production of the independently developed BJ130 began. Its introduction was slowed considerably by the upheavals of the Cultural revolution. In 1984, assembly of the Isuzu Elf/NHR began (originally as the BJ136, later as the BJ1030/1040/1050 series). In 1988, a new plant for these trucks was built with aid from the Japanese, and petrol and diesel light truck engines were also produced. BLAC went bankrupt in 2002. File:BLAC Isuzu truck.jpg|A BLAC truck File:Beijing LAC truck in Beijing.jpg|BLAC Isuzu truck Joint ventures Beiqi has several joint ventures with foreign automakers. The following is an incomplete list. Current joint ventures Beijing Hyundai A joint venture with Korean Hyundai Motors, Beijing Hyundai Motor products sold well in 2009 and 2010. *For Hyundai as partner, see UPDATE 1-Hyundai Motor signs deal with Chinese carmaker reuters.com, Thu Oct 21, 2010 7:36pm EDT *For strong 2009 sales, see Hyundai smokes the competition money.cnn.com, January 5, 2010: 9:45 AM ET *For strong 2010 sales, see The entire Beijing Automotive Group overcomes difficulties —— makes great endeavor to the quicker development BAIC Official Site, 2009-07-20New models designed for the Chinese market are due to appear.HYUNDAI REVEALS THREE NEW MODELS AT SHANGHAI AUTO SHOW Hyundai Official Site Mercedes-Benz Daimler AG makes Mercedes-Benz models and trucks with Beiqi, and has two joint ventures with the company.Daimler aims to nearly triple China sales by 2015 reuters.com, Fri Oct 22, 2010 8:12am EDT including Beijing-Benz DaimlerChrysler Automotive. Beijing Foton Daimler Beijing Foton Daimler Automobile Co Ltd, a joint venture between Daimler-Benz and Beiqi subsidiary, Beiqi Foton Motor Co Ltd, makes commercial trucks. *For legal name, see The entire Beijing Automotive Group overcomes difficulties —— makes great endeavor to the quicker development BAIC Official Site, 2009-07-20 *For commercial trucks and Daimler AG as partner, see Daimler aims to nearly triple China sales by 2015 reuters.com, Fri Oct 22, 2010 8:12am EDT Beijing Benz As of 2010 Beijing Benz, A Beiqi joint venture with German automaker Daimler AG, makes the Mercedes-Benz C-Class and E-Class models for sale in China and seeks to make more of the models it sells in China locally. Former joint ventures Beijing Jeep Beijing Jeep Corporation became China's first Sino-western automotive joint venture when it was established in 1984 with American Motors Corporation. Beijing Jeep subsequently became Beijing Benz-DaimlerChrysler Automotive Co Ltd and then Beijing Benz Automotive Co Ltd. File:Beijing BJ2021.jpg|A Beijing BJ2021 produced by Beijing Jeep Own brand The brand name "Beijing" has been selected for Beiqi own-branded autos, which will go on sale in 2011 although 2010 was the initial launch target.For "Beijing" brand name, see Beiqi to invest 10b yuan in own brand chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-11-17 *For 2011 sales, see motor>China establishes new automaker for "Beijing" brand automobiles people.com.cn, September 30, 2010 *For 2010 as initial launch target, see This year’s goal of BAIC is 950,000 units, new vehicles “Beijing Brand” will be launched out next year BAIC Official Site, 2009-02-11 Based on newly-purchased Saab technology, these vehicles will be the first passenger cars the company has produced aside from those made by its Chinese-foreign joint ventures. The company has also built BAIC-branded military and civilian light trucks. Production bases Along with several other production bases, four of which are in Eastern China, Beiqi controls the former Guangzhou Baolong base in Southern China most probably in Zengcheng city, Guangzhou, Guangdong province.For four Eastern China production bases, see BAIC to invest RMB 5 bln in Baolong Auto Aug. 23, 2010 (China Knowledge) *For former Guangzhou Baolong production base, see CORRECTED - CORRECTED-UPDATE 1-Beijing Auto to acquire Guangzhou Baolong reuters.com, Wed Aug 18, 2010 4:47am EDT *For probable location of former Guangzhou Baolong production base, see BAIC invests $736 mln to restructure Baolong's production base gasgoo.com, August 19, 2010 Plans exist to build two more Southern production bases: one in Guangzhou, Guangdong province by 2012, and another in Chongqing.BAIC to invest RMB 5 bln in Baolong Auto Aug. 23, 2010 (China Knowledge) A planned production base will produce own-brand autos using Saab technology. It may be located in Zhuzhou, Hunan province, or at Sanxiang town, Zhongshan city, province, and could become operational in the June of 2011.For possible Hunan location, see [http://www.chinadaily.com.cn/bizchina/2010-11/17/content_11564705.htm Beiqi to invest 10b yuan in own brand chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-11-17 *For 2011 as start of operations and possible Guangdong location, see BAW's new production base to be completed next June globaltimes.cn, November 11 2010 The company claims production bases in at least 26 Chinese cities.Company Beijing Automotive Industry Import and Export Corporation Official Site This count most likely includes component manufacturers as well. See also *Beijing Automobile Works *Beijing-Benz *Beijing Hyundai Motor References External links *BAIC Official Website *BAIC Official Website *(BAIEC) Beijing Automotive Import & Export Corporation Category:Motor vehicle companies Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Car manufacturers of China Category:Companies founded in 1985 Category:Bus manufacturers of China Category:Truck manufacturers of China Category:BAIC Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Beijing